


sleep apnea

by celestallison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aka the good shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Nudity, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reconciliation, Stiles is the little spoon ofc, Stiles misses Malia, and it isn't unrequited, but not for long, i guess, idk how to tag still, season 6A? never heard of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestallison/pseuds/celestallison
Summary: Stiles hasn’t really slept at all over the past few months.





	

Stiles hadn’t really slept at all over the past few months.

He was used to a certain brunette werecoyote curled up behind him, her strong arms enveloping him in a protective hug throughout the night. He was used to feeling her hot breath on the back of his neck as her heartbeat pounded against his back, lulling him to sleep.

At night, Stiles couldn’t rest, he could only reminisce on what he had. Malia was willing to look past the fact that he had taken someone else’s life—the thought still made his stomach lurch—and keep being with him regardless. She was trying to be there for him, and he had pushed her away when he needed her the most. And she had needed him, too. But he was so caught up in his self-loathing he hadn’t seen it. Now they were done, just another relationship torn apart by the misfortunes associated with the supernatural. Or, that’s what Stiles liked to blame it on.

It was a Tuesday when Stiles got woken up by someone (or something, one never really knew these days), crawling through his open window. He always kept it open, despite the chilling breeze that flowed through his room, despite the birds that chirped their annoying melodies every morning. It was a force of habit.

Stiles hadn’t been sleeping, so the sound of a pair of feet hitting his floor instantly got his full attention. He had instantly shot up, and scrambled to the edge of his bed, his hands feeling around for his metal bat.

“Stiles,” A chilled hand grasped Stiles’s wrist. The familiar voice made Stiles stop flailing around for his weapon.

“Mal?” Stiles reached over to the lamp that sat on top of the end table next to his bed, and turned it on. Malia was standing beside Stiles’s bed, her hair a knotted mess and her cheeks flushed. But Stiles had been focusing on the blatant fact that Malia didn’t have any clothes on. Even though he had seen her naked before, he turned away, a deep, crimson blush coating his pale cheeks.

“I shifted and ran here. Can I borrow some clothes?” Malia asked, visibly shaking.

Stiles, keeping his eyes off of Malia’s body, went over to his wooden dresser and picked out a graphic t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He tossed the clothing to Malia and returned back to his spot on his bed.

Stiles was unsure as to why Malia was there. In his room. At two in the morning. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy about it, because he was. He missed her. He missed sleeping with her (in both ways). He missed the playful eye rolling that would ensue after he would whisper one of his stupid jokes in her ear. He missed her hands stealing french fries off of his plate at lunch. He missed her wearing his jersey and cheering for him at his games. He missed quietly studying with her in the library and dancing around his room while their favorite bands would blast out of his phone. He missed everything about her. If he could take back that one moment in the car, he would.

“What are you doing here? I mean, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you, because I am. I'm happy that you’re here. I’m just wondering why.” Stiles rambled, once Malia was dressed.

“I can’t sleep unless I’m in your bed, Stiles. Scoot over,”

Stiles did as she said, moving closer to the wall. After they both got comfortable under his sheets, Stiles decided to speak.

“I can be the little spoon though, right?”

Stiles swore he could see Malia’s faint smile in the dark. Before he could say anything about it, Malia flipped him over so that his back was against her front. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his torso and her face was tucked into the crook of his neck.

“I can’t sleep without you here, too.” he whispered, loud enough for her to hear due to their close proximity.

“You won’t have to worry about that now,” Her warm breath tickled his neck.

Stiles had the best night of sleep he’s gotten in a few months.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated :)  
> follow me on tumblr for more stalia goodness @celestallison


End file.
